Trueman
}} Trueman, also known as Mr. T, is a mysterious character that appears in the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. As the powerful and mysterious "Messenger of Darkness" who vows to destroy those who try to figure out his agenda, Trueman serves as a main antagonist of the fourth season. However, it is later revealed that he is a herald of Nightshroud, the true mastermind behind the vicious siege. Character Biography Trueman initially appears to dispose of Honest, a Duel Spirit who disguised himself as a long-missing Obelisk Blue student, Yusuke Fujiwara, only to be stopped by Jaden Yuki. Recognizing Jaden as a threat, Trueman attempts to destroy Jaden, only to be thwarted every time and retreats, promising to return. Trueman proves a tougher opponent for Jaden each time they Duel. In the first Duel Jaden won fairly easily but came very close to losing the second. Before their third Duel multiple Trueman(s) appear and they fuse together to deal with Jaden, seeing him as a threat to their plans. Jaden nearly loses this one, but manages to win using the card "Honest". He later revives his plan and proceeds to lay waste to Duel Academy and Domino City, pulling people into the World of Darkness by materializing through the cards of duelists who have felt negative emotions and assuming their form, but not before getting rid of the original. Additionally, when he does this, everyone who knew the person forgets they ever existed. Among the victims were Taigo Sorano, Axel Brodie, Sartorius, Sarina, Tyranno Hassleberry, and almost the entire population of Domino City and the students of Duel Academy. Names from a list of his victims, including many characters from the first series anime and manga, all disappear from the list leaving only Seto Kaiba's name behind. To defeat Axel Brodie, Trueman copies the deck and appearance of Brodie's father and preys on Brodie's negative emotions relating to an incident that nearly killed both of his parents. Many copies of Brodie later attempt to stop Jaden Yuki's escape from Domino City. After defeating Taigo Sorano, Trueman begins to imitate both Sorano's deck and appearance, enabling him to blend in with the other students of Duel Academy before finding his next victim. Each individual Trueman clone was capable of doing this, and so each of the would seek out students to defeat, among them Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale. He assumes his true form once more and defeats Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes. During Jaden's duel with Yusuke, all the Trueman clones are destroyed by "Rainbow Neos". Trueman can shapeshift and move from place to place with thought, and he appears to be made out of cards when he does this. His name comes from the fact that he never lies. Deck Trueman plays an Archetype Deck, based around "Dark Archetype's" effect to Summon a miscellaneous variety of powerful monsters. Because he can manifest himself through any bunch of cards, for the most part, his deck varies. As part of his darkness theme, most of his key monsters are of the DARK Attribute. Trueman's Deck also evolves each time he loses a Duel, as he has an improved Deck in the next Duel. He has displayed the ability to copy any duelist's appearance and deck, as long as the memory of the deck exists. After his third loss to Jaden, he defeats Taigo Sorano and uses both his deck and appearance to blend in with the rest of Duel Academy. He uses Sorano's deck to defeat much of the student body including, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry. With most of the studets pulled into the World of Darkness, he reverts to his own deck and defeats the remainder of the students, including Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes. This leaves only Jaden and Jesse Anderson unaffected. For his duel against Axel Brodie, Trueman copies the deck of Axel's father and mixes in some of his own cards. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters